


Kiss Me Thru The Phone!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

The warm morning air flew in through the penthouse's balcony door hitting Lance's bare skin making him stir. 

As he opened his eyes and started to come to, he felt a slight weight on his body. He glanced down and saw Walter sleeping with his head and arm resting on his chest, with a content smile on his face.

Lance smiled fondly at the sleeping scientist, before placing one arm around Walter's shoulders and the other on his hip carefully.

"Walt, wake up." Lance whispered, kissing Walter's forehead gently. "We gotta get up now." He said softly as he watched the messy-haired male awaken slowly.

"Nnngh, It's too early." Walter groaned rubbing at his eyes groggily.

"I know and I'm sorry." Lance chuckled amusedly. "But so is my flight and you said you wanted to come to the airport with me." He teased as he rubbed at the tired scientist's shoulders once he'd sat up.

"Oh, that's right!" Walter shouted now at full attention. "I really do want to go!" He insisted.

"Alright, calm down, Walt." Lance responded with a smile. "We both need to shower, change clothes, and eat breakfast first." He laughed amused.

"Do we have enough time?" Walter asked, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

"We can always shower together and grab something to eat on the way to save time." Lance suggested with a flirtatious smirk.

"I guess that sounds fine." Walter replied, blushing brightly. "But, no messing around in the shower, ok?"

"Who, me?" Lance asked in a fake shocked voice. "It's like you don't even know me." He said, sarcastically leading Walter into the bathroom by the waist.

Once their shower was over, they began getting dressed. Lance wore a navy blue business jacket, white button-up shirt, dark grey slacks, black shoes, and some black sunglasses.

Walter had picked out an orange pullover to go on top of his favorite green flannel shirt, some khaki jeans, and dark brown combat boots. He got dressed fairly quickly before grabbing his backpack, packing a banana, and a gluten free-snack bar inside before, pulling it onto his shoulders carefully.

"You look so cute in that." Lance commented as he made sure he had sanitizer in his jacket. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, picking up his black leather suitcase carefully.

"Thanks, I'm ready." Walter responded with a laugh. "You got your mask?" He asked, holding up a rainbow-colored kitty-smile mask quickly.

"Of course." Lance responded holding up a black kitty-smile, with fangs mask as well. 

"Alright, let's go then." Walter responded with a chuckle as they both made their way out the front door and into the elevator quickly.

Once the elevator came to a stop they quickly made it over to Lance's car, packed his suitcase, and carry-on bag into the trunk and buckled in carefully. Lance began explaining that his car, Silver, and even his personal jet and yacht's AI's would listen to Walter's commands now.

They stopped to get a Straight Black Coffee, Egg, Cheese, and Smoked Bacon Sandwich, an Iced White Chocolate Mocha, and a Gluten-Free Southwest Veggie Wrap for breakfast. They then made their way to the airport and arrived with only twenty minutes before boarding started.

"You only have twenty minutes to get to your gate!" Walter exclaimed jumping out of the passenger side door. "We better hurry." He commented, putting his mask on quickly.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Lance assured, his voice muffled by his own mask. "C'mon, let's go." He said shutting the trunk and taking Walter's hand.

The two of them ran as fast as they possibly could to make it to Lance's gate with only ten mins left to spare.

“We made it.” Walter chuckled leaning over to catch his breath.

“Just in time too.” Lance commented pointing out the clock above the gate with a fond smile. 

They glanced around the room noting that nobody else was around, which made sense considering how early it was. The quiet made the room feel very lonely.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Lance." Walter muttered sadly, taking a hold of one of Lance's hands.

"Hey, it's ok." Lance replied leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together gently. "I'll be back in two days, babe." He whispered reassuringly as he squeezed Walter's hand.

Suddenly, the speakers in the room squealed to life and announced there were five minutes till the final boarding call for the flight to Rome. Making Lance pull away from Walter to glance behind them.

He noted that a woman in a uniform now stood at the counter with a mic in her hand and a too-wide smile on her face.

"Looks like I have to go now." Lance muttered as he turned and pressed his forehead back against Walter's.

"I know." Walter mumbled sadly.

"But, here before I go this is for you." Lance said, pulling two things from his pocket and handed one to Walter with a smile.

They were two silver keychains. Both were in the shape of half a heart and had inscriptions that said Team Weird on them.

"Oh! I love it!" Walter responded hugging Lance excitedly.

"I'm glad." Lance chuckled fondly.

The speakers sounded off again announcing the final boarding warning. 

"Are you boarding, sir?" The woman at the counter shouted.

"Yes, I'm coming." Lance called back a bit irritably before making his way to the boarding area with Walter in tow. "I have to go, but, I'll call when I arrive at my hotel alright." He said as he touched Walter's cheek softly.

"Alright." Walter responded quietly. "I love you." He said sadly.

"I love you too." Lance replied before turning away reluctantly and walking through the boarding tunnel.

Walter ran over to the large windows to watch the plane pull away and take-off. Once the plane was out of sight he reluctantly made his way back out of the airport and to Lance's car, setting it to auto-drive.

He was quiet the whole drive home, turning on the radio only to drown out the silence, then putting on his AirPods and listening to music in the elevator. Once inside he glanced around the dark penthouse, he sighed turning his music off and took the AirPods out.

'It's only for two days.' Walter thought to himself. 'I can handle two days.' He thought to himself with a smile.

He removed his backpack and tossed it on the couch as he passed by it on his way to the large balcony just beyond the dining room.

"Silver, lights on please." Walter spoke quietly. "And my personal playlist if you don't mind."

"Right away, Agent Beckett." Silver spoke up as the lights clicked on automatically. "Now, playing Lemon-Y Songs."

"Thanks." Walter said beaming as the first song began to play.

Soon, the messy-haired scientist had started to cheer up, bringing the flock inside for safety, giving all three of them a nice warm bath and then getting their temporary indoor coop ready.

Walter spent the rest of the day tinkering with a few of his gadgets and serums. He finally decided to shower, get changed into some Unitee Pajamas, and start dinner around five o'clock pm.

"Lovey, Jeff, Crazy-Eyes, It's dinner time!" Walter called out. 

Three pigeons came flying into the living room from Walter's lab quickly, cooing excitedly.

"I made something special tonight." Walter laughed, placing a tray of birdseed with berries in it on the table. "Hope you guys like berries." He chuckled petting Lovey's head gently.

The brown and white female pigeon snuggled up to her owner's pets with a happy coo before turning back to the food.

"That's great." Walter commented with a giggle. "I'm going to go make my own dinner now." He said getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Walter's Lemon-Y Songs playlist shut off and the TV turned on, as he searched the kitchen for the ingredients to the Gluten-Free Pho he was going to make for dinner.

"Silver, what gives?" Walter asked, setting the few ingredients he'd found on the countertop.

"I think you might want to see this, Agent Beckett." Silver responded monotoned.

Soon, the screen showed a news report in progress. There was a big-chested woman with wavy blonde hair sitting at the desk with a video of a lot of sick people in the hospital in the corner of the screen.

"Due to the large number of hospitalizations, Rome has made the decision to prohibit any foreign travel for an unknown amount of time." The blonde woman spoke up with an obviously fake Texas accent.

"What?!!" Walter exclaimed, panicked before rushing to his and Lance's bedroom to retrieve his laptop.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Bad News!

Lance sighed wearily as he closed the door to his hotel room and made his way to the bed covered in dark red sheets and pillows of varying sizes.

‘Sleep sounds so good right now.’ Lance mused to himself as he dropped his bags next to the dresser carefully. ‘But I’ve got a promise to keep.’ He thought with a fond smile as he dug his navy blue laptop from his carry-on bag and took it to his bed quickly.

He adjusted the pillows until they were perfect, got a lap-table from next to the bed, and made sure he had his charger and air-pods in before settling on the bed comfortably and starting his laptop. 

Once the laptop had powered on he started his video chat app before deciding to check his multiple email accounts to make sure he hadn’t missed any important mail or messages. Suddenly, the incoming call alarm started going off. Lance raised a confused eyebrow before changing tabs to look at the app.

‘Joy’s calling?’ Lance thought as he answered quickly. “What’s going on, Joy?” He asked confusedly.

“Lance, I’m afraid I have some troubling news.” Joy said looking worried. “Your stay in Rome is going to be longer than we expected.” She explained.

“Why?” Lance questioned nervously.

“It’s not the agency’s decision, Lance.” Joy said, looking apologetic. “It’ll be easier to understand if you turn on your tv.” She said with a shake of her head.

Lance turned away from the computer screen to grab the tv remote on the nightstand and turn the tv on with a frown. The tv immediately flashed on and tuned in to a news channel report with an auburn-haired man talking about how the whole country was prohibiting any kind of travel in or out.

“When did this happen?!” Lance asked, turning back to his computer screen. “Why didn’t you tell me or stop me from leaving?!” He questioned incredulously.

“This quarantine wasn’t put into effect until this evening!” Joy yelled. “Either way it’s imperative that you stay put and don’t try to leave the country in any way!”

“Are you crazy?!” Lance shouted irritably. “This is probably the worst place for me to be right now!” 

“I suggest that you don’t talk to me like that again unless you want to be fired.” Joy replied looking offended. “And for once in your life can you just follow orders and “Stay Put”, please?”

“I don’t like it but fine, I won’t try to leave.” Lance muttered annoyed.

“Good, thank you.” Joy said, smiling gently. “I can’t afford to lose my top agent you know.” She commented fondly before hanging up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Good News!

Walter drummed his fingers on the bed nervously as he stared at the video chat app on his open laptop’s screen. The three pigeons sitting on the bed glanced at him and back at the laptop a few times confused before the white and brown female hopped onto his knee and cooed at him softly as if concerned about him.

“I’m fine, Lovey, I just can’t decide if I should wait until tomorrow to call or not.” Walter explained, petting her neck.

Lovey tilted her head, confused by her owner’s explanation. Walter chuckled at Lovey’s confusion, opening his cell phone to show her the clock.

“Well, Rome is six hours ahead of us.” Walter explained politely, opening a different app. “So if I called now I might wake Lance up, but I’m also worried about him.” He explained, looking down at the bed sadly.

Lovey looked up at her owner before fluttering up onto his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek gently. Walter let out a small laugh and pet her neck gratefully.

“Thank you, Lovey.” Walter whispered happily.

Suddenly, the incoming call alert started going off from the video chat app. Walter glanced at the screen, noting that it was an incoming call from ‘Lover Bird’.

“Lovey! Look, Lance is calling!” Walter said excitedly, as he pushed the Answer Call button.

Soon Lance's face flashed onto the screen in front of Walter. He was staring intently at the screen.

“Is it working?” Lance asked, squinting confusedly. “Can you see and hear me?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I can see and hear you just fine.” Walter replied with a giggle. “Back up though.” He said with a wide smile.

“Oh! Sorry, babe.” Lance apologized as he backed up quickly: He was wearing navy blue pajama pants without a shirt and his silver dog tags. “Is that better?”

“Uh, yeah.” Walter answered blushing. “Much better.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lance chuckled at Walter’s blushing. It was so cute how nervous and shy he still got even though they were dating now.

“Soo, how was your first day without me?” Lance asked, watching Walter fiddle with his Unitee pajama top. 

“It was fine until about thirty minutes ago.” Walter muttered sadly.

“Oh, so I’m guessing you know about the travel ban too?” Lance commented, his tone now gloomy.

“Yeah.” Walter answered quietly.

“I was going to tell you about it during this call.” Lance explained. “Guess I don’t have to now.” He attempted a joke. 

“Does this mean you have to stay longer?” Walter asked, ignoring the joke.

“That’s what Joy said.” Lance answered with a frustrated frown. “We don’t know for how long though.” 

“This really isn’t fair.” Walter muttered frustratedly.

“I know.” Lance replied with a fond chuckle. “But it’s for everyone’s safety, I wouldn’t want to make you sick.”

“What?” Walter questioned, confused.

“This thing going around goes after weak immune systems like yours remember.” Lance explained with a stern look on his face. 

“Oh, that’s right.” Walter responded with a tired sigh.

“Look, I can tell you're tired and I am too from the flight, so we should both rest.” Lance commented with a yawn. “I promise I’ll text you when I get up, ok?” 

“Alright.” Walter whispered sadly.

“And I’ll tell you the minute I find out how long I’ll be here, ok?” Lance commented with a smile on his face.

“That’s perfect.” Walter answered mustering a small smile.

“Ok, now please get a good night’s sleep.” Lance chuckled fondly. 

“I promise, you too.” Walter replied and smiled cheerfully. “Love you.”

“I probably gonna sleep in tomorrow honestly.”Lance answered with a chuckle. “Love you too.”

Both of them blew kisses to each other before hanging up. Walter stared at the picture of him and Lance he used as the wallpaper for his laptop after closing the video chat app sadly. He already missed Lance’s voice, this mission was already hard enough to get through before it got extended. 

He let out a sad sigh as he shut off the laptop, unplugged its charger from the wall, put it away, and got up to put the flock into their indoor coop quickly. As he made it back into the bedroom, pulled the comforter back, and had settled into bed comfortably, his phone’s text alert pinged.

“What the heck?” Walter questioned reaching over and picked his phone up off the nightstand.

On the screen, it showed one unread message from ‘Lover Bird’. Walter opened the text to find a selfie from Lance. It was Lance laying on his back with a hand under his pillow. Underneath the picture, it said ‘Good Night, Baby Bird.’.

Walter chuckled before taking a selfie of himself on his stomach, his chin settled in his open palm, his elbow laying on his pillow, and a cheeky smile on his face. Below it, he wrote ‘Good Night, Lover Bird.’. He sent it and then put his phone back on the nightstand, rolled over, before snuggling back down into the comforter with a fond smile on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
